


Falling All Over You

by jeyhawk



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hates the rush hour train with a passion but a certain tall dark stranger makes it worth his while. In more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bumpy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/profile)[**aianonlovefest**](http://community.livejournal.com/aianonlovefest/). It's the same fic but with fewer mistakes. :)

  
Kris hates the rush hour train with a passion - it's cramped, loud, smelly and stupid. Yet he finds himself on it every other day because, well, TDS (Tall Dark Stranger) takes that train, and looking at him while pretending to not look at him puts a silver lining to Kris's otherwise boring and tedious days.

Except that today Kris is getting to do a whole lot more than look at the guy and it became horrifically embarrassing about ten minutes ago. The train is full to overflowing and Kris is pressed up against strangers on all sides, clinging to the handle above his head with all his might as the train rocks and creaks through a track shift. Tall Dark Stranger is plastered all along Kris's front, and every time the train jumps Kris face-plants into the guy's chest no matter how desperately he tries to keep his balance.

The train does another lurch, the lights flickering with it, and this time Kris's sweaty fingers slip from the handle and he flails trying to keep his balance, catching himself once again against the stranger's chest.

"Sorry," he mumbles, blushing miserably.

"It's okay," TDS murmurs. "Here, like this."

Before he knows it, Kris is once again plastered along the stranger's front, this time half-straddling his thigh, with one of TDS's hands placed securely at the small of his back.

"Better," the stranger says sounding pleased and Kris agrees for all of five seconds. Then the train starts to rock again and the thigh between his legs rubs up against him and _oh_.

He starts to struggle to get away, even if there's nowhere to go, but then the stranger shifts again and double _oh_.

"Nice and easy," the stranger murmurs, barely moving his lips. "Just go with it."

Kris sucks in a breath and lets himself relax, darting glances around to see if anyone noticed their little interaction, but everyone seems to be minding their own business, oblivious to Kris's predicament. He lets his eyes slip shut, biting down on his lower lip as the steady rocking of the train makes TDS's thigh rub against his rapidly swelling cock.

Three stations later Kris is all about done for - he's pretty sure the ride has _never_ been this bumpy, or this long. His breath is coming in short, barely there, pants and he's clenching and unclenching his fingers into TDS's shirt. Every time the malfunctioning lights flicker off, the stranger slips his fingers down the back of Kris's pants caressing the very top of his crack, and Kris has never been this close to coming while fully clothed before.

"I don't even know your name," Kris murmurs, hiding his flaming face against the stranger's shirt. He's way beyond shameless by now, hips twitching against TDS's thigh on their own volition.

"Adam," the stranger answers, voice soft. "It's Adam."

The lights flicker off again and Kris gasps when Adam's fingers worms down the back of his pants for a moment, pulling up just as they come back on.

"I'm Kris," he hisses, determined to get the introductions done, at least, before he comes all over Adam's leg.

The train comes to a sudden clonking stop and the lights flicker off again. A cry of dismay rises up through the car, but Kris couldn't care less, taking the opportunity to press up closer to Adam in the darkness, his lips finding the tight nub of one of Adam's nipples through his t-shirt.

Adam sucks in a breath, reaching down to grab Kris's ass, pulling him closer. Kris can feel the hard line of Adam's dick against his hip and the darkness makes him bold enough to rub up against it with intent, making Adam shudder against him. The speakers crackle to life and a metallic voice gives a message Kris can for the life of him not make out over the thud of his own pulse thundering in his ears.

Adam must have heard it though, because suddenly his other hand slips down to grasp Kris's hair, tilting his head back for a hungry kiss and it's better than anything Kris has ever experienced. He's well aware that people can probably see them by now, their eyes adjusted to the dark, but he can't bring himself to care.

His hips twitch against Adam's thigh and just like that he's coming, his choked moan lost against Adam's lips. Adam's fingers tighten in his hair and his hips push hard against Kris twice then he's shuddering, panting harshly into Kris's mouth.

Adam straightens up, suddenly letting go of Kris's hair, and seconds later the light comes on and the train shudders to a start. Kris blinks, blinded by the sudden flood of light and looks around. No one seems to pay them any mind, except for one girl sitting by the window with earphones on her head. When Kris accidentally catches her eyes she winks and gives him a furtive thumbs up, making Kris blush and hide his face into Adam's shirt.

A metallic voice announces Kris's station and he finally looks up at Adam.

"This is my stop," he says, licking his lips nervously.

Adam's fingers tighten against the small of his back for a moment, then his lips stretch into a lazy smile. "Do you want it to be mine as well?" he asks.

Kris thinks about his claustrophobic one room apartment, the clothes strewn all over the floor, the unmade bed, and the pile of essays in his bag that need to be corrected before tomorrow.

"Yeah," he says. "I think I would like that very much."

He doesn't have to turn around to see if Adam's following him when he finally gets off, because Adam's got his fingers looped around Kris's wrist and it doesn't seem as if he's going to let go any time soon.  



	2. Spilled Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris unexpectedly runs into Adam and spills coffee all over him. Then they have sex in a Starbucks bathroom.

  
Kris isn't surprised when Adam's gone in the morning. The only proof he's even been there is the number of condom wrappers littering the bed, a single dark hair on the pillow, and a used towel neatly folded and put on top of the laundry basket. Kris hadn't really expected anything else, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

Every day for two weeks he braves the rush hour train, scanning the crowd for Adam's shock of dark hair before stepping into the car, but he's never there and Kris gets the feeling he's being avoided. It's probably for the best - Kris got a scolding for not grading the essays like he should have and he walked around in a daze for three days, getting hard every time he sat down and was reminded of just how many times they'd fucked before the night was over.

The thing about really fucking amazing sex with a really fucking amazing guy, though, is that it's not so easy to just push it away and go on. Kris finds himself reminiscing about their night at the oddest times, and the number of times he doodles Adam in the margins of his notebook is frankly embarrassing. Maybe Andrew is right and he is too much of a hopeless romantic to be gay, or maybe he really is a girl like Matt keeps suggesting.

He supposes it doesn't matter. He knows close to nothing about Adam besides his name, not even where he gets on or off the train, so even if he had a hopelessly romantic love-sick grand gesture stored up his sleeve, he wouldn't know where to enact it. Not that he has one. Or would even do it if he bumped into Adam again. He's really not that pathetic. Really.

When he does run into Adam again, it's literally, and he's completely unprepared. He's just gotten coffee from the Starbucks by the school and is turning around to leave when he walks right into Adam, splashing coffee all over Adam's shirt and his own hand.

"Shit, your shirt," he says.

"Shit, your hand," Adam says and for a moment they just stare at each other.

Then Adam takes control, grabbing Kris's wrist and dragging him towards the bathroom, dripping coffee from his lapels along the way. Kris stumbles along, dazed and more than a little confused, until Adam thrusts his hand down into the sink and turns the water on.

"Ouch," he yelps and yanks his hand back. The water is hot enough to be scalding on his already glowing skin.

"Shit, shit, shit," Adam curses, turning the temperature down and pulling Kris's hand back under the spray. It's cool enough to be soothing without turning his hand to ice and he hums happily.

"How does it feel?" Adam asks, looking at Kris in the mirror.

"Tender," Kris says, looking at his reddened skin and Adam's grip of his wrist. Adam's nail polish is black and chipped along the edges of his nails - his hands are big and strong.

He studies Adam in the mirror, wincing at the stain spread over the front of his t-shirt that makes it cling to his stomach.

"You should take your shirt off," he says.

Adam laughs and he realizes what that sounded like.

"No," he says quickly. "That wasn't… I mean… the stain."

Adam looks down and grimaces. "You're right."

He lets go of Kris's wrist in favor of yanking his shirt off, making the chain around his neck clatter as it bounces off his chest. Kris stares and then stares some more. Adam's chest hair is gone.

"You…" Kris cuts himself off and swallows. He's got no protocol for these things. How do you talk to the guy who snuck out after the best sex of your life?

"You like?" Adam asks, smoothing a hand over his pecs. Obviously he doesn't care about protocol.

"I… uh… yeah."

It's hard to stop staring, because Adam is pretty much the hottest guy he's ever seen. Even though he remembers it (vividly and often) it's hard to believe they actually had sex now that he sees Adam in real life again. Kris knows he isn't ugly, but he's also not out there and breathtaking like Adam. He's a pretty ordinary guy, kind of cute, but a bit on the short side. He probably hasn't been anyone's dream guy since he broke up with Katy O'Connell in 12th grade because he realized that no matter how cute and bubbly and safe she was, she would never hold a candle to Cale Mills' soulful brown eyes.

Beside him Adam carefully dips his shirt in under the spray, rinsing the shirt out as best he can while making sure Kris's fingers are still being showered. Kris watches the way his biceps flex, pale skin and freckles shifting over toned muscles. He kind of forgets how to breathe. This is so fucked up.

Adam's fingers slide over his when he pulls the shirt back and Kris has to bite down on a moan. It hasn't been that long since he got laid – his reaction to Adam and the insistent erection pressing against his zipper is nothing short of embarrassing. Adam wrings the shirt out, droplets of water splattering over Kris's arm and he worries at his lower lip, trying not to shiver.

"How's your hand?" Adam asks.

"Uh… Good, I think." Kris flexes his fingers under the water. His skin is going numb.

"I'm sorry," Adam says, looking at him in the mirror. "For sneaking out. That was kind of low."

Kris shrugs, trying to look like he doesn't care in the slightest. "It's okay," he says.

"That night was..." Adam trails off, eyes fixed on Kris's reflection. "Amazing, but my life's kind of… uhm… complicated right now."

"It's okay," Kris repeats, tearing his eyes away from the mirror. He kind of wishes he had that grand romantic gesture up his sleeve, because letting Adam just walk away again is going to suck.

"Hey." Adam touches the back of his neck. "It's not you."

Kris rolls his eyes. "I think you need to pull another one from the cliché dictionary. That one's getting old."

Adam snorts. "But it isn't. Really isn't. This one's definitely all me"

He still has his fingers wrapped around the back of Kris's neck, his thumb rubbing against Kris's hairline. It makes it hard to think.

"It's not only old, it's also stupid," Kris mutters. "I mean… it's not my fault, it's yours, but if your problem is that you don't find me attractive then it's really my fault, isn't it?"

"Have you thought about this a lot?" Adam asks with barely hidden amusement.

"Maybe," Kris admits. He really hates that excuse.

Adam bends closer until his lips are almost touching Kris's ear. "For the record," he murmurs. "I think you're insanely attractive."

Kris isn't going to turn his head, he really isn't, but when he does he's not surprised that Adam kisses him. Adam's hand slides around his neck to cup his cheek, holding him still when Adam deepens the kiss and licks his way into Kris's mouth. Kris's heart trips against his ribcage and he's so hard he think he might actually die. Adam is eerily like human sized Viagra.

"Shouldn't be doing this," Adam murmurs against Kris's lips, at the same time as he flips Kris over, pressing him up against the sink with a thigh between Kris's legs. "Shouldn't…"

But he doesn't stop kissing Kris, sucking lightly on his tongue and nibbling on his lower lip with just enough of an edge to sting. Kris slides his hands over Adam's chest, marveling at the smoothness. It's different, not necessarily better, but he loves the silky feel of Adam's skin.

"Your hand's cold," Adam murmurs, sucking a kiss against Kris's jaw line.

"Sorry," Kris responds, tilting his head back to give Adam better access.

He groans when Adam nips at his pulse point, thrusting his hips against Adam's leg.

"Fuck," Adam hisses. "Can you keep it down if I blow you?"

He doesn't wait for an answer before sinking to his knees, and Kris gurgles at the back of his throat. Adam fumbles Kris's jeans open, pushing them down impatiently, and Kris doesn't even get the chance to breathe before Adam's mouth is on him. He bites down on his lip to keep from shouting and grabs the sink behind him with both hands.

Adam isn't fooling around, his mouth is tight and hot around Kris's dick, one of his hand curled around Kris's hip and the other caressing Kris's balls. He looks absolutely indecent with his bangs falling over his forehead and his mouth stretched around Kris's dick. Kris pants harshly through his nose, clamping down on every sound that wants to escape. Suddenly the people outside sound much louder and closer and he wonders if they even remembered to lock the door.

He lifts a hand to clutch on Adam's hair, trying to give him some warning that Kris's getting really fucking close. The tight suction and the hand tugging rhythmically on his balls is more than enough to get him off embarrassingly fast. He hears footsteps outside the door and his hips jerks forward on their own volition, cock sliding against the roof of Adam's mouth.

Adam moans around him and Kris can swear he feels the echo in his brain. He squeezes his eyes shut and bites down on his tongue, hips twitching against Adam's face. Blood rushes through his ears so loudly he can no longer hear the people outside. Then Adam's fingers slide in behind his balls, pressing hard, and he comes so abruptly it feels like his orgasm is ripped out of him. He doesn't quite manage to keep quiet, but it's a close thing, tiny needy little sounds escaping through his nose as he spills down Adam's throat, pleasure curling through his loins and spreading in waves through his body.

"Fuck," Adam says hoarsely when he pulls away, licking his lips. "Jesus."

He presses his face into Kris's hip, panting harshly, as he fumbles with his jeans. Kris cards his fingers through Adam's hair, silky soft strands snaking around his fingers, while Adam jerks himself furiously. It doesn't take long for Adam to come, burying a moan into Kris's skin which makes Kris feel a bit better about his less than stellar stamina.

They breathe in silence for a moment, Kris's fingers still rubbing Adam's scalp until Adam collects himself and scrambles to his feet, reaching for a paper towel.

"That was not…" Adam starts as he cleans himself off quickly. "I mean… I really shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

Kris blinks. This is the first time anyone has ever apologized for giving him a blowjob – then it dawns on him.

"You're not going to ask for my number," he says as he tucks himself in and straightens his clothes.

"I… I would but… if I had it I would use it. It's bad enough that I know where you live."

Kris snorts and nods like he understands even though it doesn't make sense at all. He doesn't expect it at all when Adam suddenly moves forward and kisses him.

"We'll see each other again," Adam murmurs against his lips. "What's meant to be is meant to be and there's no way this isn't."

Kris wants to ask what he means, but Adam's tugging his shirt on and reaching for the door already. Kris sighs. It's back to doodling Adam's name in his notebook while dreaming of another reunion. If Adam can be hopeful about it, so can he. Maybe somehow it is meant to be.  



	3. Crowded Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance floor encounter leaves Kris feeling strangely empty, wondering if he'll ever get to know the real Adam.

  
The third time Kris runs into Adam is in a club about three weeks after their Starbucks encounter. It's not the kind of place Kris usually frequents, but Andrew really wants to go because he's got a crush on one of the bartenders (a pretty dark-haired girl named Lea), and since Andrew with a crush is pretty much the most hilarious thing ever, Kris agrees to go.

Since Kris and Andrew are going, Matt wants to come, and where Matt goes, Anoop goes. Then Torres wants to come because the rest of them are going, and he invites Ryland, who brings Drew and Cale. By the time they actually descend on the club they're a party of ten, and Kris is really kind of drunk.

He doesn't actually mean to get drunk, he's just going to have a couple of beers and watch Andrew flail around, but then Matt starts up with the drinking games. Matt knows a lot of drinking games and Kris sucks at all of them. He's not quite _fall down throw up on your shoes_ drunk, but he is _can't walk in a straight line or string sentences together_ drunk, which is certainly bad enough.

The club is loud, and packed, and everywhere Kris looks people are dancing. There's even someone dancing on the bar, in stripper heels and a mini skirt, but Kris is pretty sure there's a guy hiding underneath the huge blue wig. He wouldn't swear to it, though, because the boobs pushing out the front of the dancer's shirt look real , although he's not really a boob guy.

He kind of expects his friends to crowd around him, gazing around in wide-eyed wonder, because they really don't go to this kind of club a lot, but instead they all disappear. Kris spots one or two of them every now and then -- they do stick out in their blue jeans and colorful t-shirts -- but before he can make his way over they're gone again and Kris is left to his own devices. Kris's friends suck.

The only one he can find easily enough is Andrew, because he's sitting at the bar chatting with Lea whenever she has some downtime, but even though Kris's out of his comfort zone by about thirteen miles, he's not a cock-blocker. So instead he sways around with a beer clutched in his hand for protection, getting hit on left and right by people who are even drunker than he is and it's kind of nice, in a way, even if he's not about to take anyone up on their offer.

Eventually he ends up on the actual dance floor, carried there by the ever-moving crowd rather than free will, but it's a pretty good place to be. He can't dance, not really, but it's packed enough that he gets away with just swaying along to the beat. Every now and then someone will press up against him, hands skittering over his body, and it's enough to get him half-hard - blood thrumming through his veins – but they don't stay for long. Carried by the tune more than actual desire, he thinks.

The song changes into so something soft and subtle with a suggestive beat that sends chills up his spine. He lets his eyes slip shut, not even opening them when someone takes the beer bottle out of his hand and slides up behind him. He's drunk enough to not mind the fondling, thought processes and common sense taking a backseat to the itch underneath his skin. He never figured himself to be the type that got off on public sex, but Adam proved him wrong on that. Twice.

Hands curl around his hips and he's pulled backwards, the hard length of a cock pushing against his lower back. Kris smiles tilting his head back and opening his eyes a sliver, knowing it's Adam even before he sees the soft underside of his chin. Adam looks down on him, a smile tilting the corners of his lips. He's wearing more makeup than Kris has ever seen on him, dark blue eye shadow, lots of eyeliner and something glossy accentuating his lips. It's weirdly hot.

"So what's a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?" Adam asks, bending down low to mouth the words against Kris's ear.

"Daaancing," Kris answers, stretching up to link his arms around Adam's neck.

"Hmmmm," Adam responds, one of his hands finding the gap where Kris's shirt has pulled up – fingertips rubbing over heated skin. "Are you drunk?"

Adam rolls his hips against Kris's back, his fingers slipping in under Kris's shirt to slide up over his stomach.

"Yeah," Kris admits, turning his head to nuzzle his lips against Adam's neck.

"Too drunk?"

"No." Kris spins around in Adam's arms, pressing up against him to show just how not-too-drunk he is, even if he knows Adam was hardly asking about his ability to perform.

"Fuck," Adam hisses, fingers spreading over the small of Kris's back, keeping Kris close as he bends down to kiss him.

Adam's lips are sticky and sweet, but his mouth tastes like mint and the ghost of the wine he must have drunk earlier. Kris closes his eyes again, holding onto Adam's shoulders as Adam sways them to the music. They kiss until Kris's lips are numb, his jaw aching, the thunderous beat of his heart drowning out the sound of the music . Every now and then Adam changes the pace of his torturous grinding though, so Kris thinks that he can still hear a bit of melody, or maybe he just feels the beat vibrating through his bones.

The dance floor is packed around them, Kris has people sliding against him on all sides, but the only one that matters is before him. It reminds him a little of their first encounter and the thought is enough to make him moan against Adam's lips.

Adam says something, he can feel it flutter against his mouth, but he can't hear it over the noise. Then suddenly Adam is flipping him around pressing him up against the wall next to one of the speakers. Kris can feel the bass beat throbbing through his fingers as Adam presses up close behind him, plastering himself over Kris's back.

At first Kris doesn't get it, head spinning and pulse racing, then Adam scoots down pressing his erection against Kris's ass and there's just enough give in Kris's pants for it to slot perfectly between Kris's cheeks. Kris groans loudly, resting his forehead against the wall and pushing his ass out, creating just a small pocket of air between his crotch and the wall. There are people everywhere, bumping into Adam and brushing along Kris's sides, but he doesn't even care. Instead he squeezes his eyes shut and settles into the rhythm, his slick forehead dragging against the wall.

The thrust of Adam's cock against his ass is maddening - enough to set his blood on fire but not nearly enough to get him off. His breath comes in short desperate gasps, and he can vaguely hear himself keening, but he doubts anyone else can. Adam's hands are firm on his hips, keeping him in place for the increasingly erratic thrusts, and he wants to come so badly he can almost taste it at the back of his throat.

Then finally, Adam pushes himself hard one last time, pretty much flattening Kris against the wall but before Kris has time to feel used, Adam's hand wiggles in between Kris and the wall and grabs his cock. Kris comes within seconds, moaning too loud and shaking in Adam's arms. It feels as if his orgasm is ripped from his core, the spasms nearly painful in their intensity, leaving him lax and boneless.

Adam presses kisses against his sweaty neck and the back of his head, murmuring things Kris can't hear. Then Adam moves away and it takes too long for Kris to realize that Adam is actually gone, swallowed by the crowd. He turns around, shaky and weak at the knees, only to see Adam walking up the stairs towards the exit. Adam turns once, catching Kris's eyes, but Kris can't read his expression. Then Adam turns again, disappearing out the door, and Kris is left with an empty feeling in his chest and come cooling in his pants. He wonders if he'll ever get to know the real Adam.  



	4. More Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in a bar gives Kris more pieces to the Adam puzzle and he realizes that not everything in life has to make sense. (Oh, and there's bench sex. LOL)

  
Not far from the school where Kris works there's a bar/piano bar situated at the corner of two busy streets. It doesn't look like much from the outside, with its dusty windows and outdated neon sign above the door where two of the olives lost their shine long before Kris ever found the place, but inside it's homey and the food is surprisingly good. That's not why Kris keeps coming back though; he comes for the Steinway hidden away in the downstairs piano bar, all but abandoned during the day.

Henry, the owner, won it in a bet twenty years ago and it's been standing in his bar ever since. He lets Kris use it during the day, the soundproofed walls blocking his melodies from the afternoon crowd, and in return Kris fills in whenever there's an opening in the schedule. It's not that often, rarely more than a few nights a month, and he thinks it's a fair trade for getting to use the piano whenever he wants.

Usually he stops by on Tuesdays and Thursdays when his classes let out early if he doesn't have too much work piled up. The acoustics are amazing and sometimes he just sits there, playing the same few chords over and over because he just can't get over how good it sounds. Not today though, today he's rehearsing a couple of new songs in case Henry calls on him to play during the weekend. Doing the same set every time gets boring and he likes changing the songs up a bit.

He's so into _Ain't No Sunshine_ that he doesn't hear the door opening, so when someone starts clapping when the last note has rung out he's almost startled off the bench. He looks up to find Adam standing just inside the door, almost blending into the shadows in his black and grey ensemble. Kris never bothered turning on the overhead light, he likes the intimacy of just a small light by the piano, but now he kind of regrets that.

He can't really believe that Adam is _right there_ \-- he hasn't seen him since their meeting in the club almost two weeks ago and he wonders how Adam found him here. Adam crosses the floor to sit down on the bench next to him, close enough that his thigh is pressed up against Kris's.

"That was really good," he says. "You have a great voice."

Kris blinks, flushing slightly at the compliment, not because he hasn't heard it before but because it comes from Adam.

"Play me something else," Adam says and Kris's fingers starts moving on the keys before he's even thought about it.

He picks a song at random;, it's not in his usual repertoire and it doesn't really fit his voice, but as soon as he starts playing it Adam sucks in a breath beside him, going tense all over. His fingers falter slightly on the keys, but then Adam starts singing and there's no way he's going to stop playing. Adam's voice is soft at first, pensive, but then it builds in strength and sucks the air right out of Kris's lungs. He doesn't know why he picked _Mad World_ , maybe because he heard it on his way to work this morning, but he's not sad that he did.

Adam can sing like no one Kris has ever heard. He knows he's good, but Adam's out of this world. The way he hits the high notes gives Kris chills, lingering here and adding strength there, and when the song ends he just wants to play it over and over and over again.

"Why did you pick that song?" Adam asks, voice low.

"I don't know," Kris says. "I think… maybe I heard it this morning?"

Adam sighs and shakes himself, as if he wants to shake off the pensive mood. "I promised a friend I will sing this song at his funeral," Adam says without looking at Kris.

Kris wants to say something to lighten the mood, but something in Adam's tone tells him that it isn't a matter of if, but when his friend dies, so instead he just covers one of Adam's hands with his own, squeezing lightly.

"I'm sorry," Adam says, scrubbing his other hand over his face. "I didn't come here to dump my problems on you."

"It's okay," Kris says. "You… uh… you can do that, if you want."

Adam turns to look at him for the first time then he smiles. "I really can, can't I?"

"Yeah."

Adam is seriously damaged if he doesn't realize that Kris would love to get to know him better. Kris is so not the type to have casual public sex with just anyone, but then Adam doesn't know that because he doesn't really know Kris.

"I just wanted to apologize," Adam says, problems obviously pushed out of his mind for now. "The way I acted in the club… that was really shitty of me."

Kris shrugs. The need to make apologies for Adam is almost overwhelming, but he clamps his mouth shut. Adam probably has his reasons, but truth is that he just keeps walking away from this and it's not fucking fair.

"I just… Do you have a boyfriend? Is that why…"

"No," Adam says, sounding aghast. "No, no. I'm not like… Shit, that's what you thought?"

Kris gives him a look. "We keep hooking up, you keep walking away, you say you shouldn't be doing this… It was a logical conclusion."

Adam shakes his head hard enough to send his bangs flying across his face. "That's not… You're not a thing on the side, okay? You're the only thing I have right now."

"Oh," Kris says, frowning.

"I know I'm behaving like an asshole all the time and I'll understand if you just tell me to fuck off, but my life really sucks right now. You're pretty much the only good thing in it and I keep fucking this up too. I just…" Adam makes a vague gesture with his hand that Kris can't for the life of him interpret, but with the way his heart is banging against his ribcage he supposes it doesn't matter.

Kris lets his eyes slip shut for a moment. In his head he goes through all his reasons why this is such a spectacularly bad idea. For all he knows, Adam could be lying through his teeth right now, but somehow Kris believes he's telling the truth. Maybe he doesn't fully understand Adam's reasons for not wanting to make more out of this, but he just can't get over the instant connection between them. Adam might piss him off every time they meet, but Kris has still smiled more in the last two months than he did the whole year before that. Maybe everything about life doesn't have to make sense.

He looks up, catching Adam's eyes, and realizes he's been silent long enough to make Adam's face fall again, putting a sad tilt to his lips. He smiles, reaching out to touch Adam's cheek. The skin under his fingers is matted with powder and there's just the slightest rasp of stubble.

"You know what I think?" Kris asks, sliding his hand up to bury in Adam's hair.

"No," Adam murmurs, turning his head into the touch.

"I think maybe you were right about some things being meant to be… unless you just pulled that out of your ass, 'cause in that case I don't even remember you saying it."

Adam laughs, and it makes Kris's stomach flutter. "I meant every word," Adam says, and then he leans in and locks their lips together.

It's frantic and urgent and Kris is going to get a crick in his neck from craning it but he doesn't even care. He could kiss Adam forever. He's got one hand buried in Adam's thick hair and the other clutched in Adam's shirt, keeping him in place when his twisting almost makes him fall off the bench.

"Shit," Adam gasps, pulling away to suck in a few breaths. "You're like pint-sized Viagra or something."

"Pint-sized?" Kris asks, arching his eyebrows. Then he bursts out laughing because he remembers thinking almost exactly the same thing about Adam.

"Well, you _are_ kind of tiny," Adam murmurs and bends down to nuzzle his lips behind Kris's ear. "It gets me hot all over."

"Fuck," Kris hisses, craning his neck to claim Adam's lips again. He's not going to admit it out loud, at least not right now, but the fact that Adam is so much bigger than him is a huge turn on. He never figured he would enjoy being manhandled but he'd let Adam do anything to him. In fact, that's pretty much been the definition of their relationship so far. Right now though, he wants to do things to Adam.

Adam's eyes grow wide and dark when Kris slides down from the bench, slotting himself in between Adam's thighs. It's a tight fit, but sometimes being pint-sized is really kind of a blessing. He curls his hands around Adam's firm thighs, looking up at him with a smile. Adam slides his hands into Kris's hair, scratching at his scalp, and Kris bends forward burying his face in Adam's groin.

Adam smells like sex, dark and heady, and his dick is huge and hard against Kris's face. He mouths at it through Adam's jeans, drawing a groan from Adam's lips, and it makes his head spin with desire. He pulls back, looking up at Adam expectantly until Adam finally gets it, fumbling his belt open and pushing down his jeans.

Adam's cock is gorgeous. Flushed and hard it curls up towards his stomach, smearing precome at the edge of his t-shirt when Adam leans back to wrap his hands around the edge of the bench. Kris takes a moment to just look before slowly bending forward and licking a stripe up the length of it. He would like to take his time and savor the moment, but someone might walk in on them at any time and as much as that makes his cock twitch he doesn't really want to get caught in the act.

Adam groans low and drawn out when Kris slides his lips over the head of his cock and his hips twitch up from the bench, almost making it topple over. Kris almost chokes when Adam's cock slides further into his mouth, but he rests his weight on Adam's thighs to keep him still and starts sucking in earnest. He doesn't get to do this enough, he's only had two relationships since he moved to LA and neither of them lasted very long. Before that, while he was still in Arkansas, his sexual encounters were few and far between, and always left him with a sense of wrong.

There is nothing wrong about this though, the slick slides of Adam's cock against his tongue and the bitter-salt taste of his precome. There is nothing wrong about the sounds Adam makes, needy, desperate and choked off, and there's nothing wrong about the way it makes Kris's heart pound and his cock ache.

One of Adam's hands comes up to tangle in Kris's hair and Kris redoubles his efforts, letting himself choke on Adam's cock over and over until he's dizzy with it, but he doesn't want to stop ever. He moves one hand to slide along the shaft, slick with spit and precome, and sucks hard, making Adam gurgle above him, hips twitching against Kris's weight.

"Fuck," Adam curses. "Jesus… fuck Kris… I'm going to…"

Adam keeps babbling, choked-out cut-off phrases that don't mean anything, but that gets Kris so hot he can barely think, and when Adam finally comes it's with a too loud shout and a sudden burst of come spilling down Kris's throat. Kris swallows and swallows, but some of it still dribbles out to make a mess of Adam's pubes, and when he finally pulls off he bends down low to lick it away.

"Holy fuck," Adam says, voice hoarse and raspy, thighs still twitching with aftershocks against Kris's elbows. Kris agrees with the sentiment pressing his face into Adam's hip, just breathing. He's so hard he feels as if he's about to burst at the seams and the taste of come and sex on his tongue really doesn't help.

Then Adam's pulling him up, manhandling him to straddle the bench and Kris just goes with it, leaning back on his hands completely shameless with how wanton he must look. Adam tucks himself into his pants, zipping up but not bothering with the belt and then he's straddling the bench too, fingers pretty much tearing Kris's pants open.

Kris shudders, biting down on his swollen lips to keep from moaning out loud. Then Adam's mouth is on him and it only takes two long, slick pulls for Kris to come, arching up from bench with the force of it. Adam keeps sucking through his orgasm, swallowing everything Kris has to offer, until Kris rests back against the bench, his head lolling back on his shoulders.

Adam lets him go then, sitting up only to pull Kris into his arms, kissing him soft and thorough, Kris's taste mingling with Adam's on his tongue. Kris fists his hands in Adam's shirt and lets Adam kiss him over and over until his head stops roaring and his limbs stop tingling. He pulls away then to rest his head on Adam's shoulder, letting himself just breathe. Adam's hands slide soft and gentle over Kris's back, lips pressed against his hair.

"That was pretty wow," Adam says, voice still husky.

Kris chuckles weakly. "I think they might have heard you in Europe."

Adam laughs, nuzzling his face against the side of Kris's head. "I wish everything was this easy," he says, and he sounds so sad that Kris swallows the response on the tip of his tongue.

Adam is still a mystery, but at least now Kris feels as though he has one more piece of the puzzle. He might not really know Adam any better than he did when Adam walked in, but he knows some new things about Adam – that he can sing like no one else and that he doesn't have a boyfriend. That will have to be enough for now.  



	5. Moving Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the movies. Sex happens.

  
Kris doesn't like Sundays. More often than not he spends them catching up on work and placing his weekly phone call to his mother. Part of it, he thinks, is the guilt every good boy feels when he moves away from home, and part of it is the guilt every good Christian boy feels when he stops going to church.

He doesn't regret either of those things, not really. Moving to LA, chasing what was probably a pipe dream to begin with, has given him space to become his own person even if that person isn't a rockstar, and he quit going to church not because he no longer believes in God, but because he no longer believes in church. He knows there are tons of gay-friendly churches in LA, but he doesn't need someone else to tell him what God's all about. He knows who God is to him and that's enough.

Cale still goes to church and he usually calls Kris afterwards to tell him about the service. Kris doesn't mind, he knows Cale isn't trying to guilt-trip him. Cale just wants to share his own experience the way they've been sharing everything since third grade. Theirs is an unusual friendship, but Kris quite likes it that way.

He had a huge crush on Cale through most of high school and he thought for sure that his confession over too many bottles of beer during their senior year would put an end to their friendship, but it didn't. Cale just took it in stride, managing to say exactly the right things without ever giving Kris hope that would never be fulfilled. It's one of Kris's fondest memories and that kind of says a lot since it was also the first time he was really truly heartbroken.

Kris has been heartbroken many times since then, but never to the same extent. He doesn't fall in love easily and when he does, it kind of sneaks up on him. He's not the type to sit down and analyze his feelings, more often than not he doesn't realize it until the words are worming themselves out of his mouth. Not that he's said it many times, two to be exact, and both those relationships played out their course without ever becoming _serious_.

Kris's love life is really kind of sad and now he's put it on hold indefinitely for random hook-ups with Adam, who is still, despite the amount of sex they've had, not a lot more fleshed out than Kris's first impression of tall, dark stranger. This doesn't stop him from telling his mother about Adam (leaving out all the parts where they have sex), and despite the fact that she can probably read the part about the sex between the lines, she thinks it's terribly romantic. Kris really loves his mom.

After finishing his phone call and grading the few quizzes still in his to-do pile, Kris decides to reward himself with a movie. He makes a few calls, trying to lure his friends into coming, but they're all losers with significant others (except Matt, but he's got Anoop and most of the time it's really impossible to tell the difference) so in the end he takes himself. He likes to catch the early morning shows of the R rated movies, because it means he'll have the theater more or less to himself. He feels a little bad for the business, but it's just so _nice_ not to be surrounded by people on all sides.

The last person Kris expects to see outside the theater is Adam, but there he is, sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. Even from a distance Kris can tell Adam's upset, and the way every fiber of his being screams _go to him_ makes him stop dead in his tracks just staring at Adam's dejected form. Kris isn't surprised when Adam lifts his head looking around, anyone would be able to feel the intensity of his stare, but he is surprised by the sudden startling smile on Adam's face when he spots him.

It makes him move again, drawn towards Adam's smile like a moth to flame, and the sudden rush of _want, want, want_ when Adam gets up to meet him makes his head spin. They hug, too long and too tight, like they're old friends. Kris face-plants into Adam's chest and Adam's fingers knot into the back of his shirt, holding him tight.

"Hey," Adam says against his ear and Kris repeats the sentiment into Adam's shirt. It should be ridiculous, but that's not what it feels like at all. They haven't seen each other for a week and a half and Kris doesn't ever want to let go.

He does pull back, eventually, to look up into Adam's face. Adam looks tired and his eyes are bloodshot and sunken, but he's still smiling.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, as if Kris moving around in his immediate neighborhood is a rare occurrence.

"Going to the movies," Kris says, with a shrug, not quite ready to let go of the embrace. It's getting obvious he's in way over his head and he wonders how he didn't even notice until now.

"Oh." Adam's eyes darts around quickly, as if he's expecting to find a date hovering behind Kris's back. "Alone?"

"Yeah." Kris smiles a little. "My friends are all losers. Obviously."

Adam laughs, letting his hands fall from Kris's back and Kris steps backwards balling his hands into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out again. He's half-hard just from having Adam in his vicinity and he hopes it's not as obvious as it feels.

"Can I come?" Adam asks. "I'm probably going to fall asleep as soon as the lights go out, but I don't really feel like going home right now."

He doesn't elaborate, but Kris notices the way he worries at his lower lip with his teeth and it's easy to tell that's it's not the first time, the skin looking raw and swollen.

"Yeah, of course," he says, trying to push down his sudden elation. It's not a date, no matter how much his heart wants it to be.

*

  
Adam insists on paying for the movie, and for the refreshments, and Kris's stupid heart just won't stop tripping with giddy glee. It doesn't even matter that true to his word Adam does fall asleep five minutes into the commercials with his head pillowed on Kris's shoulder and one hand wrapped around Kris's thigh, because his presence is enough to make it awesome.

They're alone in the back row -- the only other people in the theater are a teenage couple sitting up front and Kris feels as if they have the world to themselves. It's probably a good thing Adam fell asleep because Kris's grin is absolutely ridiculous.

Adam wakes up with a start half-way into the movie, fishing his phone out of his pocket. It's blinking in the darkness and Adam looks at it only for a second before hitting answer and sliding out of his seat. Kris watches him go with a tight feeling at the pit of his stomach -- what little he was able to catch of Adam's facial expression was enough to make him worry. He thinks about going after him, but forces himself to stay put.

Adam comes back after five minutes, but those five minutes were more than enough to make Kris lose track of whatever is happening on the screen. It's hard to read Adam's face in the spotty light, but he doesn't look happy. He sinks down into his seat and his hand finds its spot on Kris's thigh again, but he doesn't look as if he's about to go back to sleep. His face is deathly pale in the light coming off the screen and his mouth is set into a tight line. He looks as if he's got things on his mind he'd rather not be thinking about.

Kris licks his lips with about ten million questions at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't voice any of them. Instead he puts his hand on top of Adam's and tries to get back into the movie. After awhile Adam relaxes beside him, knee knocking against Kris's as he slides down into his seat and steals a handful of popcorn out of the bucket balanced on Kris's lap.

"Sorry," he whispers. "I had to take that call."

"It's okay," Kris responds, glancing at him.

He turns his attention back to the movie, but the plot gets harder to follow when Adam starts to scratch his fingers against Kris's jeans. It's just the slightest hint of a movement, knuckles shifting against Kris's palm, but it's enough to make Kris hard, cock pushing at the zipper of his jeans. Before he met Adam, Kris never considered himself an overly sexual kind of person, but he's reevaluating that opinion now. Maybe it's just that he never knew really good sex before he met Adam.

After awhile the insistent throb of Kris's cock gets the better of what remains of his modesty and he sets the popcorn bucket aside, sliding down in his seat enough to give Adam free reign of his crotch if he wants it. Adam immediately slides his hand up to cover Kris's crotch, as if he was just waiting for permission, but when Kris glances at him, Adam's staring at the screen as if the movie has him spellbound.

Adam starts rubbing his hand over Kris's trapped cock, making Kris bite down on a groan, hips twitching against Adam's hand. It's like exquisite torture, so good, but not even on the same planet as enough. Adam doesn't seem inclined to make more of it though, keeping up a subtle solid rhythm of squeeze and release without increasing the pressure or the pace.

Kris tries to keep it together, staring at the movie screen with flushed cheeks and his lip caught between his teeth, but it's so very difficult to focus when he's leaking precome into his boxers and his cock's straining to break the zipper of his jeans. His breath comes in short, sharp pants and he's about ready to beg Adam for more.

Adam shifts beside him, hooking one leg over Kris's and sliding his free arm across Kris's shoulders, so that he's all but lying on his side while still sitting up.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are right now," Adam rumbles, low and intimate against Kris's ear. "You'd let me do anything."

"Yesss," Kris hisses. The weight of Adam's leg forces his thighs wider apart and his muscles burn pleasantly with the strain.

"You'd slide onto my cock and ride me hard if I asked you to," Adam murmurs, flexing his fingers. "Or maybe just sit on it, letting it fill you up while my fingers on your cock drive you insane."

The image is so hot Kris shudders all over and he realizes they could do it. Right here, right now, and no one would be the wiser. The only other couple in the theater is having their own fun, sharing their time between necking and actually watching the movie. They haven't looked around even once and even if they did what would they see? Nothing but Kris on Adam's lap -- the chairs would cover the rest.

"Let's do it," Kris whispers hoarsely. Just saying it out loud gives him a thrill that shivers along his spine.

"Are you serious?" Adam asks, sounding turned on, awed and scared at the same time.

Kris turns his head to face him, lifting his hips into Adam's hand. "Yes," he says.

It turns into a flurry of movement after that with Adam laughing softly at Kris producing the necessary supplies from his bag as if he knows Kris started carrying those around after his second meeting with Adam. His laughter dies though when Kris gives him the condom and keeps the lube for himself, wriggling his pants down just enough to prepare himself quickly.

Kris has never been the type to need a lot of prepping, he's really good at making himself relax for it, but Adam's big and no matter how much Kris wants it, it would hurt if he didn't slick himself up. He watches as Adam opens up his pants and slides down further in his seat, his cock huge and hard against his stomach. Kris almost comes on his own fingers with how much he wants it, so he quickly slips them out and wipes them off on a napkin.

Adam slides the condom on and Kris hands him the lube, eyes trained on the couple of front, but they still seem completely oblivious and when Adam tugs on his elbow, Kris slides over to straddle Adam's thighs. He lifts himself up and Adam scoots down and suddenly Adam's cock is right there, pushing at his opening. Kris bites down on his lip, hard, and sits back, taking Adam inside with one long torturous slide.

"Fuck," Adam hisses against his ear, fingers tight on Kris's hips.

Kris bites down on a moan, he feels completely fucked up with his thighs spread over Adam's and Adam's cock burning within him. His jeans are digging into the tops of his thighs, trying to keep his legs from spreading wider and he leans back against Adam's chest, letting his head loll against Adam's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks, voice tight. "That was too fast."

"Good," Kris murmurs back, his chest heaving. How can Adam not realize how fucking hot this has him?

Adam slides his arms around Kris's waist, one hand sliding in under Kris's shirt to toy with his nipples, while the other curls lightly around Kris's cock. Kris clamps his mouth shut against a moan, but it still rumbles in his throat, making him turn his face to hide it against Adam's neck. Kris doesn't have a lot of leverage to move, but it doesn't matter, Adam's buried so deeply within him even the slightest rocking of his hips makes sparks go off everywhere.

It takes a few tries, but they manage to find a good rhythm that will get them both off in no time without disturbing the front row couple. Kris's turned on way beyond caring about anything and if it weren't for Adam clamping a hand over his mouth, he's pretty sure he would have been screaming towards the roof. The initial burn fades after just a few short strokes and then it's nothing but amazing, rendering Kris a boneless shivering mess.

Adam's long fingers toy with his cock, just as Adam promised, smearing the rich amounts of precome up and down the shaft and rubbing into the head, while his hips keep up their barely-there rocking. Adam breathes a running commentary against Kris's ear when he's not stealing open mouthed kisses from Kris's slack lips.

"So hot," he breathes. "So amazing. You feel so fucking good. I wish I could see you, spread you out on a bed and lick you inside out."

Kris keens low in his throat and Adam's hand comes back to cover his mouth.

"Are you close baby?" Adam murmurs hoarsely. "You gonna come?"

Kris doesn't even know. He's so caught up in how good it feels that it's almost as if he's already coming, over and over and over. Adam steals another kiss, fingers lingering against Kris's cheek.

"You gonna give me a warning baby, so I can keep you quiet? Or is everyone going to hear?"

Kris moans, low and guttural, and Adam covers his mouth again.

"Yeah, baby," he whispers breathlessly. "Yeah, that's it. Come for me, let me feel it."

Adam tightens his hand around Kris's dick, stripping him hard and fast and just like that Kris's coming, spilling all over Adam's hand and the front of his own shirt. It feels so amazing he would have been screaming if Adam's hand didn't muffle the sounds. Adam's rubbing up inside him, hitting all the right spots and he arches his back feeling as if he's coming all over again, his entire body shuddering with it.

Adam thrusts up hard a few more times, then he buries his teeth in Kris's shoulder, shuddering hard against his back. Kris can almost feel Adam's dick pulsing with it and it's enough to make his own cock twitch in Adam's hand, over-sensitized and spent but so damn willing. His shoulder hurts but Adam didn't bite as much as he pushed his mouth into Kris's flesh and Kris doesn't think it'll even leave a bruise.

"Fuck," Adam whispers against his ear. "That was intense."

Kris can't even muster enough of a thought process to answer and if it weren't for Adam's hands gently guiding him he would never be able to slip off Adam's cock and get his pants up. When Adam lets him go he collapses back into his own seat, doing his best to roll over on his side and cuddle up to Adam.

Adam's just done with disposing of the condom (in the popcorn bucket) and pulling his pants up, so he simply pulls Kris back onto his lap, letting him cuddle. Kris thinks it's eerily like heaven, hiding his face against Adam's neck and tucking his knees up against Adam's chest. Adam holds him close, with his head tilted back against the wall and his eyes closed, chest rising and falling against Kris's side. For a glorious moment it's almost like this is real, they are real, and Kris doesn't ever want to let it go.  



	6. Wanting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris is jealous. Adam worries. Sex happens. Words are exchanged.

  
Kris's good mood after his Sunday meeting with Adam lasts for a whole week, during which he just won't stop smiling (much to the annoyance of his friends). For the first time their relationship strayed into the territory of being a real thing and Kris just can't stop thinking about it. After the movie, the sex and the cuddling, Adam bought him a new t-shirt from a store next to the movie complex and they had lunch at one of Kris's favorite Chinese restaurants not far from his apartment.

Afterwards they made out like a couple of teenagers in the alley behind the restaurant until they were discovered by one of the waiters taking out the trash. At that point Adam was so tired from not sleeping all night he was pretty much swaying on his feet so with one last kiss they said their goodbyes. All in all it was a spectacular day and while Kris didn't really learn a whole lot of new things about Adam, Adam now knows _everything_ about Kris.

Thinking about it Kris is almost embarrassed about how much he talked, but Adam kept asking questions so it's really all his fault. The conversation should have been strained, considering how little Adam is willing to share about himself, but it wasn't at all and it's not like Kris talked _all_ the time. Adam got a few words in edgewise.

Cale says it'll all end in heartache and at this point Kris thinks that maybe he's right, but he can't even bring himself to care. His mother once told him that heartache is the price you pay for your ability to love and he always thought that was pretty clever. He'd rather have his heart broken than not have a heart at all. At least that's what he thinks until it actually happens.

On Monday, a week after their movie not-date, Kris spots Adam again, in Whole Foods of all places. He's just about to approach him, heart doing happy somersaults in his chest, when he realizes Adam isn't alone. There's a skinny guy with weirdly cut two-toned hair and too many layers of clothing standing next to him, one long-fingered hand resting on Adam's arm.

Kris isn't quite prepared for the red-hot jealousy that makes his stomach clench. There's nothing overly intimate about the picture they paint, nothing that screams "boyfriends," but when the two-toned guy leans in to say something in Adam's ear and Adam throws his head back laughing, Kris actually wants to kill him. It's an ugly feeling and one he's never quite experienced before, not like this.

Adam cranes his neck suddenly and Kris steps in behind a shelf, heart banging against his ribcage. He stays hidden, clutching his basket to his chest. He doesn't want to step out and come face to face with Adam -- that would be too embarrassing. Then suddenly he hears Adam's voice coming from way too close.

"Tommy, can you grab some grape juice? I think we're out."

Kris darts his eyes around and spots the grape juice, about two feet from his face. It seems he'll have to pick between Adam and Tommy, unless Adam comes to help Tommy look because in that case Kris is screwed. Kris turns around, pretending to study the shelf with avid interest, but if someone asked him, he wouldn't be able to name a single thing on it.

He feels rather than hears Tommy coming up behind him and he cranes his neck slightly to watch him out of the corner of his eye. It's the guy with the two-toned hair, and up close he's kind of pretty, with his pouty lips and his eyeliner. Kris hates him.

"Grape grape, or grapefruit?" Tommy asks suddenly and Kris stiffens, almost moving into the shelf. He realizes suddenly that he can see Adam through the shelf, or, well, his stomach anyway.

"Grape grape of course," Adam says. "Since when do I drink grapefruit juice?"

Kris stares at Adam's stomach, licking his lips when Adam reaches up to grab something on the top shelf, making the shirt ride up to reveal a sliver of skin. Then suddenly Adam bends down, presumably to grab something else, and Kris finds himself staring into Adam's eyes. The basket slips from his suddenly numb fingers, clattering to the floor, and Kris is moving away even before recognition makes Adam's eyes widen.

He hears Adam shout his name behind him, but he doesn't stop, pushing his way past the line at the register with his eyes trained at the door and blood whooshing in his ears. He starts running as soon as he's out the door and he doesn't stop until he's blocks away from the store, turning into a narrow alley between two buildings and leaning up against the wall to catch his breath. His legs are trembling and his breath comes in sharp almost painful gasps and somehow he doesn't think it has anything to do with the exertion.

The alley smells like garbage and exhaust fumes and Kris scrubs a hand over his face, sucking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Running away was stupid - he doesn't know what possessed him. He's not a fifteen year old with a crush. He should be able to face the fact that Adam knows other people, even if other people are lithe and good looking and obviously live with Adam.

"Fuck," he says to the alley at large, but the garbage cans don't talk back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

*

  
The shift from good mood to absolutely horrible mood doesn't go unnoticed and eventually Cale and Andrew manage to drag the entire sordid story out of Kris. They don't agree on a lot of things (they've made bickering like an old married couple into a sport) but they both say the same thing about the whole Adam situation and Kris thinks that maybe they have a point. So far Kris has mostly been going with the flow, letting Adam call all the shots, and if he's serious about this maybe it's time he set up some rules of his own.

Kris cares about Adam, probably a lot more than he should considering the odd state of their relationship, but he needs to care about himself, too. He can't put his life on hold forever for random unplanned hook-ups in public. He's already taking too many risks. If anyone found out about the way he's been acting lately he'd be out of a job faster than you can say whoa, and he quite likes his job. It's not what he was planning to do when he moved to LA and somewhere at the back of his mind he still dreams, but it's a job and he really likes his kids.

When Kris meets Adam the next time it's entirely unexpected and has him contemplating running again before he realizes what's happening. It's late, he's on his way home from a gig at Henry's, and even though the streets of LA might not be the safest as night he's caught completely off-guard when a black SUV with tinted windows pulls up alongside him.

His heart leaps into his throat and he starts looking around for a good escape route when the driver's window lowers. Half expecting to see a gun pointing at him, he raises his hands to defend himself as if they would be any help if there actually was a gun. He's not sure it's a relief when the window lowers enough to reveal a pissed-off Adam, mouth set into a grim line.

"Get in the car, Kris," Adam says and his tone really leaves no room for objections.

Kris walks around the car to slip into the passenger seat with his head lowered and a red hot blush heating up his cheeks. In his head he's trying to come up with a reason for his running away that doesn't sound pathetic and he's failing miserably. The interior of the car is all sleek black and impeccably clean, somehow it suits Adam perfectly.

"Put your seatbelt on," Adam says, as soon as Kris closes the door. He sounds as pissed as he looks and Kris straps himself in with trembling fingers, wondering if he's being kidnapped.

"What were you _thinking_?" Adam asks as he pulls back into the street. "Walking around the streets of LA all alone in the middle of the night? The only thing you're missing is the 'please rape me' sign and with your common sense I'm sure you have one of those too."

Kris opens his mouth because that's so not what he expects Adam to say, but Adam's rant about how he's stupid and careless and too gullible for his own damn good continues before he can get a word in. Kris wonders if maybe Adam's been talking to his mom. Adam's hands are white-knuckled on the steering wheel and he's staring straight ahead with a frown between his eyebrows.

"I can't…" Adam finally looks at him. "I can't worry about you, too."

Kris doesn't know what to say, the whole macho chivalry act is really kind of cute and Adam looks so torn up about it, but he has no right. He's the one that keeps walking away. Adam pulls into an abandoned parking lot and turns the engine off, falling back against his seat with closed eyes, hands still on the wheel.

"I'm doing this all wrong," Adam says, eyes opening again. "Whatever I do, it's all wrong."

"It's not _all_ wrong," Kris says, reaching over to pat Adam's thigh. Why is it so hard to stay angry with him? "The sex part is pretty good."

Adam chuckles tiredly and shakes his head. "Yeah," he says. "That's pretty good."

Kris doesn't even know what he's about to do until he's doing it, slipping out of the seatbelt and kicking off his shoes before climbing into Adam's seat to straddle his thighs. Maybe it's shameless, the way he wants this, but he doesn't really care. He never knew real passion before he met Adam and he can't bring himself to be ashamed that he wants it like this, that he just _wants_.

They should talk, he's got things to say that he thinks Adam needs to hear, but right now he just wants to kiss – to make out until he can't tell up from down and right from wrong. Adam opens his eyes to look at him, hands coming up to rest on Kris's hips.

"This is not why I picked you up," Adam says, but his eyes are already darkening, thumbs brushing along Kris's hipbones.

"I know," Kris answers, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss against Adam's lips.

Adam follows him back, stealing another kiss, just as soft as the first one. Kris opens up Adam's seatbelt, moving it out of the way and Adam pushes his chair back before lowering the seatback so that Kris ends up almost lying on top of him, straddling him like a frog. Kris rests his elbows on Adam's chest, just looking at him. The seat is roomy enough for it to not be uncomfortable and he bends down again, licking another kiss into Adam's mouth.

"I don't get you," Adam says, sliding his hands up Kris's back.

"Yeah? Me neither," Kris responds, sitting up to pull his shirt over his head. The tinted windows and the late hour give them some semblance of privacy and it will just have to be enough.

Adam takes advantage of his bare chest, sliding his hands up to cup Kris's pecs, his thumbs rubbing circles around Kris's hardening nipples. Kris sucks in a breath, pleasure sizzling down to pool at his groin.

"You like that?" Adam asks, pinching one of Kris's nipples and Kris bites back a groan, catching his lower lip between his teeth. "You do."

Adam pushes himself up to lick at one of Kris's nipples, sliding his tongue around the hardened nub while his hands slip down to cup Kris's ass. Kris makes a noise of approval burying his fingers in Adam's thick hair. He's already hard, cock throbbing against his jeans and when Adam bites down lightly on his nipple, he throws his head back with a groan.

"You really like that," Adam murmurs sounding pleased. His tongue comes out to soothe the momentary hurt and Kris shivers. "What more do you like?" Adam asks. "Tell me how to drive you insane."

"You already do," Kris murmurs.

Since Adam is now sitting up fully Kris lets himself slide down on Adam's lap, shifting so that his legs are curled around Adam's back, one arm slung around Adam's shoulders and one hand still in Adam's hair, keeping him still for a long sultry kiss. Adam's hands roam freely over Kris's back until he slides one down the back of Kris's jeans, fingers grazing at the cleft of his ass.

"Yeah," Kris breathes. "I like that."

"Okay." Adam licks his lips. "Yeah. Clothes need to be off."

Kris agrees and somehow they manage to wriggle and shift and balance without braining each other in the process until Kris is fully naked and Adam's almost naked but for the jeans tangled around his feet. Kris slides into Adam's lap again, bringing their hard cocks together as he pulls Adam into another messy kiss.

"Mmmm, " Adam murmurs against his lips. "Do you still come prepared?"

"Yeah," Kris answers, fumbling behind him until he catches the strap of his bag, pulling it up on the passenger seat.

It takes him a minute to find the supplies at the bottom of his bag, wrapped in a plastic bag and hidden in a pouch. The way Adam entertains himself with sucking, licking and nipping at nipples while he works doesn't really help at all, and when he finally pushes the lube into Adam's hand he's flushed and breathless.

"Meanie," he murmurs against Adam's lips, before giving him a kiss.

"Mhmm," Adam agrees, running his tongue along Kris's lower lip.

The familiar snick of the lube being opened makes Kris's stomach clench in anticipation and when Adam lays back he follows easily. Adam's slick fingers slide between his cheeks without preamble, rubbing up against his opening, and he groans into Adam's mouth.

"I'll put that on the list of things you like," Adam says as Kris rocks back against his fingers.

"Yeah," Kris admits, squeezing his eyes shut and moving his elbows to the seat above Adam's shoulders and resting his weight there.

"A lot," Adam amends, when the first slick slide of a finger into him makes Kris utter a really embarrassing amount of noise.

Things go a bit hazy after that with Kris rocking back against Adam's fingers and rubbing up against his cock until it feels as if he's slick and loose all over. He doesn't need this much preparation but every solid stroke of Adam's fingers makes him moan and Adam keeps murmuring filthy encouragement into his skin. Three fingers is a bit of a stretch but so worth it when Adam rubs up against that place in him, making him shudder and drop his sweaty forehead to rest against Adam's.

"Mmmm… If you want to fuck me," he pants. "Oh… You better… yeah… better do it now or… fuck. I'm gonna come all over you."

He reaches out and fumbles around with uncooperative fingers until he finds the condom he dropped on the passenger seat, tearing the package open with his teeth and reaching down between them to curl his hand around Adam's hard cock. Adam groans, hips twitching up, and Kris can't resist the urge to run his fingers all over the slick silky skin, rubbing his thumb over the leaking head.

"Now," Adam says, voice strained and Kris quickly slips the condom over the steely shaft. He finds the lube next to his knee and slicks Adam up with trembling fingers, stupid with want.

Adam slides his fingers out and Kris moves into position, holding Adam still as he sinks down, down, down. It doesn't even burn this time, it just feels overwhelming and good and really fucking amazing. He doesn't wait to get adjusted, doesn't wait at all, he just braces his weight on his hands and starts riding - moving up until Adam almost slips out and then all the way back down making sparks go off in his brain. He's aware he's making a lot of noise, babbled gibberish interspersed with drawn out moans, but he can't stop himself.

"Jesus fuck," Adam gasps, running his hands all over Kris's damp skin. "So fucking hot like this… fucking yourself on my cock… fuck… you have no idea."

They say size doesn't matter and Kris always kind of thought that was true, but it's clearly a fucking lie because Adam is huge and hard and fucking amazing, hitting him in all the right spots all at once. He's pretty sure he tells Adam that, or at least something about his huge fantastic cock that Adam can maybe make out over the panting, but he doesn't even care.

He arches his back, sliding down harder, faster, his gibberish tapering off into a constant repetition of _yes yes yes Adam fuck yes Adam Adam Adam._ Adam's hips come up to meet him thrust for thrust and Kris doesn't even know how to deal, throwing his head back and just keeping still letting Adam fuck into him. He reaches behind him, holding onto the steering wheel, body arched in a taut bow.

"Fuck," Adam groans. "Jesus fuck… Kris."

He pries his eyes open to watch, realizing what a picture of complete abandon he paints. His cock is flushed red and drooling precome in ridiculous amounts sliding down from the head to drip onto Adam's stomach. Adam's hands grip his hips hard, pulling him down.

"Come for me baby," he says. "I wanna see you lose it."

Kris bites down on his lip, meeting Adam's frantic thrust with short sharp movements of his hips. His thighs are trembling with strain but stopping is not an option. Then Adam pulls him down hard, one last time, and just like that he's coming - cock jerking as he comes hard enough to hit Adam in the face.

Adam just laughs, pulling him down on top of him again to kiss him open-mouthed and slick while he keeps rocking into Kris's body, aftershocks making him shudder with their intensity.

"Fuck," Adam moans into his moans. "Fuck, yeah, Kriiiiissss…"

He pushes up one last time, body arching as he comes, before he collapses back onto the seat and Kris sprawls on top of him, completely boneless.

"Fuck," Adam says, voice shot and raw.

"You could say that," Kris agrees, rubbing his cheek against Adam's shoulder. It's late and he's tired and he could easily fall asleep like this.

"That was off-the-scales hot," Adam says, stroking his fingers up Kris's back. "I wish you could have seen yourself."

"I'm kind of happy I couldn't," Kris mutters, shifting his head to lick a stray drop of come from Adam's neck. He's not a natural exhibitionist and Adam shouldn't hold the fact that he can't think rationally while impaled on Adam's cock against him.

"You're such an enigma," Adam says and Kris musters enough energy to lift his head, because really? "Everything about you is so unassuming and then underneath your clothes you're just this amazingly hot shameless fucking twink and I can't even deal."

Kris blinks and then he laughs. It's possible that sex makes Adam crazy. "You're such a head case," he says, finally sliding off Adam's lap.

"Says the guy who just initiated sex in a car," Adam responds, pushing himself up on his elbows to steal a kiss before Kris moves fully away.

Kris rolls his eyes and shifts back to the passenger seat, starting the strenuous task of wriggling back into his clothes. He's quite pleased to notice that the car isn't surrounded by gawkers since he managed to forget about keeping quiet as usual. He also managed to forget about everything he was supposed to say and now all those things are backing up on his tongue again.

He doesn't feel dirty, not quite, and he doesn't regret it. He just feels empty and kind of sad. It shouldn't end with Kris stepping out of the car and Adam driving away when everything about them is so amazing.

"So you really just picked me up to yell at me with no ulterior motives at all?" Kris asks as he pulls his shirt back on. "Man, I'm disappointed in you."

"Considering you _ran away_ the last time we met I didn't want to get my hopes up," Adam answers, smacking Kris on the arm. "What was that all about anyway?"

Kris doesn't really want to be reminded of Tommy so he makes a face at Adam, crinkling his nose. "You had company," he says, trying to sound casual but judging by Adam's grin he's failing miserably.

"You were jealous," Adam says.

"No, I wasn't," Kris says quickly.

"Oh my God, you totally were."

Kris glares, settling back into the seat and putting his seatbelt on.

"He's just a friend," Adam says, reaching out to touch Kris's elbow. "He's been staying with me for a while because his girlfriend kicked him out."

"Yeah," Kris says, turning his head to stare resolutely out the window. "It just gets to me, you know? That this isn't a real relationship."

Adam doesn't answer and when Kris looks at him, he's fiddling with the settings of his chair. Kris shakes his head and looks out the window again. He should have known talking about things wouldn't make anything better, but maybe it's better to face the heartache head on than to deal with in three months when he realizes he's just never going to bump into Adam again.

"I know where you live," Adam says. "I know where you work. I was watching your set at Henry's tonight from just inside the door. I know you practice there on Tuesdays and Thursdays if you can make it and I know how you like your coffee because I've watched you buy it so many times."

Kris turns back to Adam with a start, surprised and maybe a little creeped out.

"I couldn't leave it up to chance," Adam says. "Not entirely. My life gets too depressing without my semi-weekly Kris fix."

Kris snorts. "You're creepy."

"Yeah? You're cute."

Kris just shakes his head. "If anything happened to you," he says, low and serious. "I would never know, and it kills me inside. I can't keep doing this. It's not fair to me."

Adam's face falls, and he curls his hands hard around the steering wheel. "I understand," he says, but his voice is flat and empty.

They don't talk again and when Kris slips out of the car outside his door, his heart feels heavy. He might have just put an end to the most amazing thing to ever happen to him.  



	7. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam pays Kris a visit. They talk. They're interrupted. They have sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of the main story arch. There will be a couple more parts to tie everything up nicely and put a bow on it, but if you've been waiting for it to be finished, this is it.

  
Kris thought it would be easier to break off a relationship that was never real compared to breaking up from a real relationship, but he was wrong. It doesn't matter that he'd only seen Adam once in a while, he's still left a big empty space behind that Kris is at loss for how to fill. He hadn't realized just how much he'd invested in the fact that somehow they _would_ meet again.

If he had the choice he would spend all his time curled up on his bed listening to depressing music and eating unhealthy amounts of ice cream, but he doesn't have that choice. He has to be responsible and go to work and play at Henry's and see his friends. It's absolutely ridiculous to feel this way (which Kris knows without Cale, Andrew, Matt and even freaking Torres pointing out) but he can't help it.

Kris always thought he was fine -- with his life, with his job, without a boyfriend -- but he is starting to think he was wrong about that. He doesn't hate his life, but when he moved to LA he wanted more than to be a high school teacher. Kris has always been the type to sit back and wait for things to come to him. He's pretty sure that if Cale hadn't met a girl and moved to LA, he would have never left Arkansas no matter how much he was suffocating there.

Now that he's taken back the reins in his love life, Kris thinks maybe it's time to do that with the rest of his life. It's not like he has to quit his job and start playing on street corners to work on his image as a troubled musician, just writing music again would be a good start. For the first time in over a year there's music in his head, strands of lyrics and lonely chords trying to come together, and every night when he gets home from work he picks up his guitar and tries to make sense of them. It makes him feel better, even if every song turns out to be about Adam.

Kris doesn't really expect to see Adam again. It breaks his heart, but Adam made it pretty clear from the start that he didn't want more than they had, and even if Kris thinks it's stupid, he respects that. So when there's a knock on his office (hole-in-the-wall really) door after hours, the last person he expects to see when he opens it is Adam, but there he is looking amazing and nervous and happy all at once.

"Uh," Kris says, blinking rapidly. "Hi?"

Adam shuffles his feet and looks over Kris's shoulder as if he expects him to have company (not likely, most people actually leave when classes end for the day). "Hi," he says. "Can I… uhm… come in?"

"Yeah." Kris steps to the side to let Adam brush past him and closes the door behind them, leaning up against it. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalker? Remember?" Adam says with a grimace, slight flush visible under his foundation.

Kris chuckles, shaking his head. "Yeah, I remember."

It's weird to see Adam again, so many emotions fighting for the upper hand. Adam looks tired, and thinner than Kris remembers, his black t-shirt hanging on his narrow frame. It's only been three weeks, but it's pretty obvious they haven't been good weeks for Adam and it makes Kris's heart clench.

"I prepared a speech," Adam says, rubbing his hands over his thighs. "It was a good speech, too, but I can't remember a word of it. So here."

He holds out a paper and Kris takes it from his fingers, turning it over to read what's been carefully written there. It says: _Adam Lambert_ and a phone number. Kris trails a finger over the number, heart banging hard against his rib cage.

"Your number," he says, looking up. He doesn't want to hope, but he does anyway.

"Uh… yeah. I don't always have my phone on but if you leave a message I'll call you back."

Kris carefully folds the note and slips into his pocket.

"No," Adam says, shaking his head. "Don't do that. Put it in your phone so you don't lose it."

Kris smiles and does as he's told, programming Adam's number into his phone. It feels huge, much bigger than getting a stupid phone number should, but then nothing about them ever made sense. Adam scrubs a hand over his face and sinks down into Kris's chair. Kris suddenly feels self-conscious about the mess of papers and books on his desk and the faded blue walls full of taped up notes and pictures, but Adam doesn't even seem to notice.

"I can't be your boyfriend right now," Adam says. "I… can't do real dates and flowers and serious commitment."

Kris presses his suddenly sweaty palms against the door and licks his lips. He wants to say it doesn't matter, wants to give Adam an out that will put them right back where they started, but he's not going to. He has a feeling Adam needs to say this just as much as he needs to hear it.

"It's not that I don't want to." Adam looks up, pinning Kris to the door with a stare. "I just can't… There's only so much of me to go around."

Adam swivels the chair back and forth, fingers tapping a rhythm on his leg. "My best friend's really sick," he says quietly, eyes downcast. "And he's… he's going to die."

Adam's shoulder slumps and he sucks in a wobbly breath. "I think that's the first time I've admitted it out loud," he says, voice thready and barely there.

Kris can't keep still any longer, he moves across the floor to kneel at Adam's feet, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm sorry," he says. "So, so sorry."

He's not surprised when Adam slips out of the chair and into his arms, pressing his hot face into Kris's neck. He's not crying, but his breath comes in short hiccupy pants.

"I know it doesn't give me blanket permission to act like an ass," Adam whispers. "And I'm sorry I did that to you. It's just… I need you too much and I can't…"

"It's okay," Kris murmurs, clutching Adam harder. "It's okay."

Kris's eyes are burning and his chest aches. He wonders how he didn't figure it out before --Adam's given him enough clues. Adam pulls back, cupping Kris's face in his hands.

"I can't let myself get completely lost in you," he says, rubbing his thumbs over Kris's cheekbones. "I can't be everything you need me to be right now, but I… I can't lose you either."

Kris leans forward, closing the distance between their mouths. Adam doesn't understand, not really. Kris doesn't need Adam to be anything, he just needs to know that Adam is there - that he's not alone in this.

Adam kisses like a desperate man --too hard, too fast, like there will never be enough, like it's the only thing saving him. It's urgent and frantic and he bites bruises into Kris's lips until Kris pushes him away and cups Adam's face between his hands. He licks soft-soft kisses against Adam's lips, lapping up every stuttered breath until Adam starts to calm down, relaxing into the touch.

"I don't need you to be my boyfriend," Kris whispers. "I just need to know that this means more to you than sex."

"Too much more," Adam says without hesitation, his hands coming up to curl around Kris's biceps.

Kris smiles, bending forward to kiss Adam again. "It's okay," he murmurs. "We'll make it work."

It's gentler this time, less desperate, and Kris slides his hands into Adam's hair, keeping him close. Adam's hands move around Kris's waist pulling him in until Kris is almost straddling his lap. Kris vaguely wonders how he always ends up like that, but it's not like he minds when Adam shifts so that Kris ends up sliding along his thigh. He groans into Adam's mouth, fingers scratching against Adam's scalp. He'll never grow tired of how much Adam makes him _want._

The sudden sound of a door slamming somewhere close by has them jumping apart and they've only just managed to get to their feet when there's a knock on Kris's door. Adam's eyes get comically wide, darting around the room as he looks for somewhere to hide.

"It's okay," Kris mutters out of the corner of his mouth as he reaches for the door. "I'm old enough to have strange boys in my room."

Kris opens the door just as Andrew is about to knock again and he would have gotten a fist to the face if Adam hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him out of harm's way.

"Oh," Andrew says, mouth dropping as he looks Adam up and down.

"Hi," Adam says cheerfully. "I'm Adam."

"Uh… Andrew…"

Andrew knits his brows together and looks at Kris who is more or less pressed up against Adam, with Adam's hand still against his back. Kris shrugs, unable to hide his smile. Adam meeting Andrew is really kind of huge.

"Nice reflexes," Andrew says, visibly shaking himself out of his stupor. "Kris would have complained for _years_ if I'd hit him in the face."

"Hey," Kris protests, even though he's pretty sure that he would have.

"Oh, come on," Andrew says. "You still bring up that one time Matt tripped you."

"I broke my _arm_."

"No, really?" Andrew rolls his eyes. "I've never heard _that_ story before."

Adam shifts his fingers against Kris's back in a soft caress and Kris turns to look at him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says. "This is Andrew, co-worker turned friend, but don't tell him I said that."

Adam chuckles, sliding his hand up to squeeze Kris's shoulder, unmistakably possessive in a way that makes Kris's stomach tighten.

"Nice to meet you," he says, to Andrew. "I'm Kris's… not quite boyfriend yet."

Andrew chuckles, giving Kris a fond look. "That's an interesting title," he says.

Kris can feel Adam shrug against his back. "It was the best I could think of to accurately describe the situation without the use of pie charts."

Andrew opens his mouth with a manic light in his eyes, but Kris cuts him off. "No," he says sternly. "There will be no pie charts."

"But…" Andrew says mournfully, giving Adam a look. "Pie charts."

"Andrew has a thing for pie charts," Kris explains, giving Adam a smile. "I think it's sexual."

Andrew snorts. "It's _so_ not," he says, directing the statement over Kris's shoulder.

"I'm not judging," Adam says and Kris can actually hear him smiling. He leans back into Adam's chest, stupid fluttery butterflies taking over his stomach and making him feel like giggling.

Andrew gives him a knowing look and smiles. "I just wanted to ask if you wanted a ride, but I guess you're sticking around for a while."

"I'll drive him home," Adam says, fingers tightening for a moment on Kris's shoulder.

Andrew's smile gets wider. "I like you already," he says.

"I'm right here," Kris says, but he thinks he's doing a pretty horrible job at hiding the fact that he's near to vibrating with glee.

"We know you are," Andrew says indulgently. "Well have fun, guys, and for Christ's sake, lock the door."

Kris glares at him, but he's pretty sure that the crimson blush creeping up his cheeks diminishes the effect. "Bye," he mutters, pushing the door shut behind Andrew's retreating back and locking it tight.

"Shit," Adam says, and when Kris turns around he's collapsing into Kris's desk chair making it roll backwards into the desk. "That was scary."

Kris blinks at him, because there was nothing about Adam's behavior that clued him into the fact that Adam was freaked out. Adam scrubs a hand through his hair, lower lip caught between his teeth.

"I think that went pretty well," Kris says, pressing his suddenly sweaty palms against the door. "I mean… I know meeting my friends isn't exactly at the top of your priority list but…"

Adam's up and crossing the floor before Kris has a chance to finish the sentence, moving in close and bracketing Kris's head with his hands. The way Adam's body pins him to the door makes Kris's breath stick in his throat and he's pretty sure it's obvious when he tilts his head back to meet Adam's intense gaze.

"We might not be at the couple's dinner stage just yet," Adam says seriously. "But I don't mind meeting your friends."

Kris pushes himself up on his toes to kiss Adam, keeping his hands against the door for leverage. "I'm not going to lie," he murmurs against Adam's lips. "Introducing you to Andrew made me hot all over."

Adam chuckles, licking a kiss against Kris's lips. Then suddenly he pulls away and his gaze is heavy scrutinizing Kris's face.

"I want you to meet Ryan," he says; then he licks his lips just staring at Kris in bewilderment as if he can't even believe he said that.

"I would love to," Kris says, reaching out to slide his arms around Adam's neck. He doesn't ask who Ryan is, he can guess from the weight of Adam's gaze, and the fact that Adam wants them to meet makes it clear that this is a real thing now. For both of them.

Adam's smile is startling and then Kris finds himself being kissed to within an inch of his life, unable to do anything but tangle his fingers in Adam's hair and just hold on. Adam's hands are everywhere -- under Kris's shirt, down the back of his pants, pulling at his fly -- until Kris breaks away from the kiss with a breathless laugh, capturing Adam's hands and holding them to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmurs, shivering when Adam flattens his hands, palms rubbing up against Kris's nipples.

"Yeah?" Adam smiles, bending forward to taste Kris's mouth. "You sure about that?"

Without warning Adam breaks free of his grip and grabs his hips hoisting him up against the door. Kris makes an undignified little noise and wraps his legs around Adam's waist to keep them from toppling over.

"Bully," he mutters, but he can't say that he actually minds being manhandled, if anything it makes his pulse beat faster with excitement.

"Yeah, I can tell you mind," Adam answers, sucking a kiss against Kris's neck.

Adam takes a step back and Kris clings to his shoulders, laughing when Adam staggers. Then he stops laughing because Adam puts him down on his desk and pretty much climbs on top of him. There's a book digging into his lower back and they push a stack of papers to the floor, but Kris doesn't even care because Adam's right there rubbing up against him in all the good ways.

He doesn't know how he starts losing clothes, but Adam's hands are solid and urgent against his skin, pushing, pulling and prodding until Kris's bare ass connects with the cold surface of the desk.

"Fuck," Adam murmurs, sucking kisses against Kris's chest, nipples, stomach and the inside of his thighs, only pausing here and there to pull off another item of his own clothing. "Do you still have supplies?"

Considering the circumstances it shouldn't make Kris blush, but it does. It is kind of embarrassing that he never gave up hope.

"In my bag," he says.

Adam smirks, looking around until he spots Kris's bag hanging on a hook by the door. He's naked now and Kris finds the way that he's comfortable in his own skin a huge turn on. He sits up, dislodging a stack of books in the process to fully appreciate the long line of Adam's back. Adam turns to looks at him when the books clatter to the floor, giving him a soft smile. He brings the bag back to Kris, stepping in between Kris's spread thighs to give him a kiss.

One kiss turns into many and Kris hooks a leg around the back of Adam's thighs, keeping him close. Kris's cock is flush and hard against his stomach and when Adam slides a hand down to circle the head he groans low in throat, fumbling for the bag. Adam chuckles, slipping his hand up and down Kris's cock, too slow and too loose, while Kris blindly digs around for the supplies.

"You're so gorgeous like this," Adam murmurs, pressing a kiss to Kris's ear. "Beautiful."

Kris turns his head into it, opening his mouth willingly when Adam kisses him on the lips. His uncooperative fingers finally find the pouch at the bottom of the bag and he pulls it out, shoving the bag on to the floor. He presses the pouch into Adam's free hand and lies back against the desk, pulling his feet up to rest against the edge.

Adam curses, moving his hand from Kris's cock to get the pouch open. He presses the condom into one of Kris's hands and keeps the lube for himself, the snick of the cap being opened enough to make Kris's cock jump with anticipation.

"Fuck," Adam says, pressing his lips to one of Kris's knees while one hand makes it down between Kris's legs, sliding lube slick and impatient over his opening.

"Yeah," Kris murmurs, lifting his hips into it.

The first slick slide of a finger into him makes him moan, reaching out with his hands to find leverage somewhere, anywhere, knocking down his pencil cup and another stack of essays on the way. He can't bring himself to care though when Adam crooks his finger just right sending an intense throb of pleasure through his groin.

"More," he begs, spread open and shameless. "Gimme more."

"Yeah," Adam breathes, guiding one of Kris's legs up on his shoulder. "Fuck… Touch yourself."

Kris forces his eyes open, bracing himself with one hand he slides the other down to curl around his cock. Adam's looking at where his fingers disappear into Kris, lower lip caught between his teeth and face flushed. Kris slides his eyes downward to where his hand is wrapped loosely around his cock, flushed head peeking out between his fingers, slick with precome already.

He groans, lifting his hips into the solid slide of Adam's fingers. Eyes fluttering closed again when Adam rubs up inside him just right making his stomach clench with how good it feels.

"Enough," he pants, hand tightening on his cock. "I want… fuck me… please."

He can't stop stripping his cock, hard and fast, even though he's too close to the edge already. He's pretty sure he had better stamina when he was fifteen, but it's hard to care when Adam fumbles around the desk for the condom Kris dropped somewhere, pulling his fingers out only to come back with three of them, sliding in deep and fast.

He looks up when Adam curses and slides his fingers out, slipping the condom over his rock hard cock with unsteady hands.

"Too fucking hot," Adam mutters, pouring lube into his hand and slicking himself up with jerky movements. "Fucking embarrassing how gone I am for you."

"Love it," Kris breathes, back arching when Adam moves in close, the slick head of his cock sliding in between Kris's cheeks. "Fucking love it."

All coherent thought dies when Adam pushes forward, pleasure sizzling along Kris's nerve endings. He opens his eyes to watch, propping himself up on an elbow to see Adam's cock disappearing into him, inch by inch. He opens up easily, the slight burn all but forgotten under the wave of _oh my fucking God yesss_.

"Jesus," Adam breathes when he's fully sheathed, hips flush against Kris's buttocks. "Fuck."

He stays like that, pressed up flush and grabs Kris's thighs, sliding them further apart. Kris's muscles burn with it, and he groans, rubbing his hand up and down his cock, slick and messy. Adam's got his eyes trained on where he's stretching Kris wide open, strong hands wrapped around Kris's thighs just above the knee, keeping him spread.

He starts thrusting, slow and deliberate, and Kris moans collapsing back against the desk. It's almost too intense, spread open and vulnerable, but his hand doesn't let up on his cock. He flails above his head until his free hand finds leverage against the wall, pushing back into Adam's thrusts. Adam's hands on his legs prevent him from doing anything but taking it and his muscles strain in an attempt to lift himself into it.

"More… Harder… Fuck. Adam please…" he begs, turning his head back and forth. "I need… yessss."

Adam lets go of his thighs and Kris wraps his legs around Adam's back, pulling him in hard, groaning when Adam slides forward to curl his hands around Kris's shoulders and presses an open mouthed kiss against his lips. The position is not ideal for either of them, Adam can't find leverage bent over Kris as he is and Kris can't do much more than squeeze and release his legs around Adam's back, rocking into the shallow thrusts, but somehow it's still enough.

Kris loses all track of time, caught between Adam's cock and his own hand. Sweat is beading on his chest and dampening the hair on his temples, his breath coming in stuttered gasps. He's got his free hand around Adam's neck now, breathing kisses against Adam's open mouth while Adam rocks into him, slow and steady, never pulling back more than a couple of inches before coming back for more.

When he comes it's almost a surprise, his startled moan dying against Adam's lips as he spills over his own fingers. Adam fucks him through it, his thrusts never changing in pace even when his breath becomes harsh and he squeezes his hands around Kris's shoulders, shuddering through his own orgasm.

They share a number of long messy kisses, unwilling to break apart just yet. Kris smears come all over Adam's back when he reaches out to keep him close, but Adam doesn't seem to mind, humming happily into the kiss. Eventually Kris's legs start to feel the strain and he drops them from around Adam's back, watching with hooded eyes as Adam reaches down to grab the base of his cock and pull out.

Adam blinks a couple of times, as if he's trying to get his bearings, before looking around, a sheepish smile creeping up on his lips.

"Uhm," he says, tying the condom off and dropping it in the trash can. "Sorry about your office."

Kris pushes himself up, still languid and drowsy after his orgasm, to survey the damage. Papers, books and pens are all over the floor, tangled up with their discarded clothes. At some point they knocked the pencil sharpener over because it's lying cracked open on the floor, surrounded by shavings.

"I'll help you pick it up," Adam promises with a smile, moving closer to give Kris a kiss.

Together they manage to get their clothes on and sort the mess out, and Kris is pretty sure he will never look at his desk the same way again. In retrospect having sex in his office was not the best idea, because now he will have flashbacks every time he's in there.

They leave the building through a side door, and as they walk across the mostly empty parking lot Adam reaches out to tangle their fingers together, and Kris's heart almost leaps out of his chest. Their relationship might not be conventional, but he no longer doubts that it's real, and that makes all the difference in the world.

 **The End.**


End file.
